Uncover MeDay
by BlueMoonedTigriss
Summary: NOW ON HOLD! so srry :Sequel to Shadow Me, Night! Is Kagome still alive? But what if... U'll just have to read and find out!
1. The New Keeper

**Uncover Me... Day**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters...**

**ok ppl i still need someone to write a lemon for me in this story! So plz R&R and tell me if any1 of u will for me, thankz! And thank u very much to those of u who do review! Keep it up for me! Hope u enjoy! On with the story...!**

x

A sigh once again excaped him, he seemed to be going that a lot lately. The whole lot of them were worn and it wasn't from the demon fighting. After everyone heard the news they just suddenly gave up, but they all still wanted their revenge so he had decided to ask Kikyo for help with the jewel shards.

She had agreed as had everyone else. Though he knew they didn't like Kikyo they had agreed, they all wanted Kagome back, without her it just wasn't right. Sango seemed to be closed off and hardly put the effort to fight in battles now, even Miroku seemed to be affected.

He no longer touched Sango and smile and be his happy self. Shippo...Shippo was the most effected, Kaogme was like his mother everyone knew it and saw their relationship. He sighed again and closed his eyes thinking about Kagome and how he would always get sat. Even he had to admit he missed her dearly, he still hadn't told Kagome's family about her death, it was just to hard, and it had already been a month!

He looked to the moon and the open sky above him, he really did miss they're arguments, her angry face, her smile, everything! '_She's gone because of me. How could I be so stupid? So clue-less?'_

His thoughts were interrupted however, " Inuyasha?" came Shippos small voice. Shippo only came to speak with him when Kikyo wasn't near, in an essence getting souls of the dead, as she was right now.

" Yeah, Shippo?" Inuyasha said softly. They're relationship had grown over the last month, Inuyasha was more tender to the kitsune and the kitsune didn't try to aggravate him as such either. Though they still had their fusses.

" I was wondering... do you think Kagome is up there? She told me about how everyone who dies is one of those new stars..." Shippo trailed off looking down at his feet. Inuyasha looked from Shippo to the stars up above then smiled a little at what the kit told him, Kagome had once told him that as well.

" Of course Shippo, of course. Kagome is up there right now I bet, looking out for you, and the others." came the silver hanyou's reply. Shippo immeditly looked at the hanyou then said in a hushed whisper,

" Really? What about you? I know she would..." the kitsune jumped up on Inuyasha's head, leaning over to look at the hanyou's face, " No matter what she said Inuyasha, you know she still loves you. Shes to good hearted. You know that." Inuyasha looked into part of the forest her saw Kikyo go all the while thinking sadly,'_I don't know Shippo... this time I really don't know what to think anymore...'_

x

Kikyo glared, feeling her anger and hatered toward her reincarnation grown, she still had his heart that was rightfully hers. '_He still thinks of her, even after her death. While when I died he dreamed of me and how he hated me!'_ Kikyo over looked the cliff she stood on top of. If her reincarnation had truly died she would have her whole soul and be among the living again, but she wasn't.

As she looked down the cliff Kagome had fallen, she knew there was no way she could've survived. '_We shall she what happened to you my reincarnation, we shall see. And when I do find you, your death shall truly come and I will get what I deserve...'_ Kikyo thought as she turned her back from the cliff to head back to Inuyasha.

x

Morning had come shortly and unexpected. The silver hanyou had been glaring at a certain someone, who had insisted to stay... _Sesshomaru_. That was it no need to say more than that, the guy was a complete ass! He aggravated him more than anything.

Everyone had also agreed that Sesshomaru stay along with his companions. No one knew what had happened with Kagome but they knew he had been there, they had heard the anguished roar but thought it to be Inuyasha. Know one knew. No one cared. All except Inuyasha, he knew and saw the face of his beloved half-brother.

Pain had been planted on his brother's emotionless face that night. That was an image Inuyasha would never forget. And for some unknown reason it bugged him. It bugged him to know that his brother felt something toward Kagome. _His_ Kagome.

But Inuyasha knew that Kagome had that effect on the people she came in contact with, he knew first handed. Inuyasha had felt... damn he couldn't even explain what he felt as he saw Kagome fall. But that felling stayed within him. And he'd be damned if Sesshomaru took Kagome away from him... even in death.

x

_' How is it that the woman __still is in my thoughts even after her death? Why did I, do I feel pained about her death? But something tells me she isn't dead. The monk had told me that Inuyasha's first lover, Kikyo would be human and bleed were the rest of Kagome's soul returned to her, but she is not... so what happened? Is Kagome still alive?'_ As Sesshomaru was thinking all of this he looked to the rising sun.

Sesshomaru knew his half brother was staring, or more like glaring at him. But he could care less what the hanyou did as long as he left him alone. Sesshomaru stood up and started walking into the forest while saying, " Go ahead, I will catch up. I have to do something." then he disappeared.

x

'_Damnit! She sucks! Let me hit you, you fuckin ass!'_ Blurs of black and red would been seen, were a human watching. " You truly have gotten better Aiko. But you cannot win this fight with me. And you know of our deal, now go to the North to see Lord Tameyoshi, be back here. We have things to discuss."

The figure in red said stopping the young woman, known as Aiko. " Yeah ok, whatever." came the demonesse's reply, the other figure turned sharply toward Aiko. " Aiko, you are a hanyou so you have-"

" I am not a hanyou, Michiko! I am cross bred! I may have the slightest human blood running through me but I am not a hanyou! I'll be back when I get back!" Aiko replied angrily. The older demoness sighed and nodded her head, walking back to the castle.

_' Damn, she knows I have to go throught the West, Sesshomaru's domain! That little witch shes been tryin to get me and him together! oooohhh u wait till I get back im gonna kick your ass for this one Michiko!'_ thought the young demoness heading north... right into the West.

After running for about an hour Aiko stopped right before she passed the Western border, she changed her form into an Inu, she couldn't just waltz right in looking like a inu _and_ a neko now could she? Aiko sighed as she continued to the nearest village.

She was only making this journey to ask Lord Tameyoshi if he needed a heir. Tameyoshi was one of the very few artic foxes since they're race was slowly dieing.

" Lady Aiko! You're back!" a young voice rang out as a child appeared, a hanyou child. Aiko kept walking knowin the child would follow. " Hey wait!" the child said hurrying to catch up. The demoness turned to face the child and said coldly, her face emotionless, " Saya, is it time for you to go back to your mother?"

" Yeah... Why are you gonna take me!" the child said jumping up and down. " I would suppose. Lets go." Aiko said grapping the child and speeding off. " WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

x

" Lord Sesshomaru... the demoness has entered your domain again, and is currently heading toward the Northern lands." said a servant who bowed and left Sesshomaru to his thoughts once again. '_So she came again eh? Well I'll just have to stop that little journey to the Northern Lands won't I? And shes the same one who the other lords want me to mate... interesting. I shall finally see the one who every lord thinks is worthy for I.'_

Sesshomaru smirked evilly before he became a blur as he headded toward the demoness.

x

**K ppl, im starting the sequel with this but i want someone to say they'll write a lemon 4 me! plzzz i really need it! and i don't kno how long this will be so bare with me here! but if i don't someone to do a lemon then im not writing this story! Plz R&R**

**-BMT**


	2. Lord Tameyoshi, And Blue Mooned Tigriss

**Uncover Me...Day**

**AN: I kno my spelling and crap is sucky but hey! i get excited and hyper when i write so i want 2 write fast and get everything down before it leaves me, but i may go back after i finish this story. I mean u kno the deal, right? My brain thinks faster than my fingers can go. And i wanted to say i hope u like my stories, i want u 2 review, and i wanted to thank u all that do review.**

**XXX**

The trees were blurs as she sped through the Western Lands. Squeals and giggles of joy were herd until their destination came into view. The hanyou child sighed as she was set down in the front of the busy village. A young woman turned to look at the new comers, she smiled and motioned them to follow her.

The child looked up at the emotionless facade and asked lightly, " Why'd we have to get here so fast? I like hanging out with you, Lady Aiko..." The woman made no notion that she had herd the child but kept on walking, following the young woman into a hut.

" Lady Tigriss! You have brought my child home safe and sound once again, I thank you for your kindness. Will you stay for dinner? Or maybe on your way back to the Southern Lands you can come back so that I may give you my gift for your effort." A woman of 29 stepped out of the hut smiling brightly at Aiko.

" I believe I have business to attend to, but I will return within 14 days to see what it is you wish to give me, Miyo. Good day Saya." With that Aiko turned and walked to the front of the village, she disappered in the crowd.

" Goodbye Lady Aiko..." the young child whispered with her head down, she didn't get the chance to tell Aiko about her bad feeling, something bad was going to happen but Saya couldn't put her finger on it. Her mother, Miyo, watched as her child walked into their hut sadly, but sighing and going in as well.

**XXX**

Only the lightest wind was blowing as a woman dressed in black continued to walk toward the Northern Lands, he would most likely know she was coming before she even got to the border. Light colors of pink, yellow, blue, and orange colored the sky as the sun began its journey to sleep. Aiko closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, loving the smell of this forest.

She sighed, thinking about her past. _' I know I'm going to have to back sometime, but... but I don't think I can handle it. I cant face them, **him**... but if Lord Tameyoshi wants a heir I'm gonna have to! Arrrgh! I hate this! I feel helpless and I cant do anything, but half of me wants to go back and show that bastard how I've evolved! Damn, Damn... DAMN!'_

Aiko sighed once again before rushing off faster than before, _' If I don't want to run into Sesshomaru I'm gonna have to hurry.'_

**XXX**

_' It is impossible to follow her! I don't have the time, I need to get back with that damn hanyou to find the coward Naraku!'_ He let out a low growl as he rubbed his temples. He had found her, in a village, but when she came out of the village she disaapered! The damn woman was fustrating!

_' I'll come look for her again, but first I must get back to my damn idiot of a half-brother.'_ The demon lord thought before he became a blur again heading toward the Central Lands.

**XXX**

_' Finally! He lives to damn far! The stupid fox!'_ thought Aiko as she walked past the dead guards... She smiled evilly, she ALWAYS killed them... well, most of the time really. It was completely hilarious! They never knew about her, Tameyoshi never tells them,therefore, she always kills the cute looking ones.

Walking with feline grace, Aiko fell into her emotionless facade, and jumped up to the fourth floor, out of the bedroom and into the hall, making no noise. Stopping at the large oak doors, designed with dogs, cats, and dragons.

She smirked, then after a moment or two, she pushed the doors and stepped inside. The conversation Aiko herd from down the hall, suddenly became an argument with yelling and shouting that hurt her sensitive ears.

" Don't you see Taiga? We have to work together to defeat this enemy!"

" NO! WE must lure him into one of our territories, then strike!"

" You have no idea what we're up against, you fool! Stay out of this!"

" Would you all just-"

" NO! You listen! Because we've let this continue we've lost most of our territories! WE need them back!"

" We must kill off the jewel hunters Tameyoshi, you know this! They are the ones causing this damn half breed to go on a killing spree looking for the jewel!"

With all the yelling this one caught Aiko's interest, she continued to listen carefully, until...

" We cannot kill them off! I know of someone who can help us!" one said,standing above the others. Aiko decided it was time to end this nonsense, seeing as Tameyoshi couldn't.

" Someone could easily kill you all of before you could blink. It is saddening, aren't you grown?" came her smooth voice, her icy amber and silver eyes staring intently at the one man who had said that the jewel hunters should be dead.

She stepped slowly out of the dark shadows, narrowing her eyes at the man. All was silent, as she said, " All your efforts are in vain.Lord Sesshomaru travels with the group of shard hunters, has been for the last 2 moon cycles. Even if he does,they would kill _you_ without having to stand."

She spoke to the man, never once taking her eyes off him, as the others stood gaping at her beauty, but she could care less. They were all ignorant and needed to get their facts straight, or she would kill them.

Tameyoshi's head snapped over to her the minute he herd Sesshomaru. He and the boy were close, almost like father and son, since Sesshomaru never had a good one. " So thats why hes been gone so much." he mumbled, one of the men lookec at Tameyoshi before demanding," You know this woman!"

Instead of Tameyoshi answering Aiko did it for him, " Indeed he does. Do not disrespect me, or I will kill you without hesitation. Now stay silent unless you know who you speak to."

The man stood up, angry, before saying, " Who the hell do you think your speaking to bitch! You need to silence your mouth, your place is below mine now get the hell out before I have your head rolling."

Aiko's jaw clenched, her right hand twiched, and her eyes narrowed, " I am the Blue Mooned Tigriss, you hold no position to speak to me in such a manner." Everyone was in shock, except Tameyoshi, who at the moment, was smirking.

A chuckle was heard,then a smooth baritone was herd, " It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Tigriss. And it seems death is at your door, Taiga." Tameyoshi smirked at the hansom man how had spoke, he looked to be a tiger demon, dressed in dark blue hamakas ( they're pants right?) with inchanted nimphs and signs of the ancient cats, along with a light gray top ( whats the japanese word for shirt?).

He bore the markings of the ancient black tiger, a silver diamond inflamed in a mystic blue. All in all he was gorgeous. But Aiko did not gawk she simply raised an eyebrow as he continued to smirk. Tameyoshi then stood and stated, " We will continue this another time, seeing as I have company. Now leave, I shall inform you all of our next meeting."

They all stared for a minute before the shuffling of clothes were herd and the oak doors shut once again. Aiko had expected the man to leave yet he stayed and Tameyoshi let him! Who was this guy anyway?

" Now, Aiko, I know we were suppose to meet, but it -"

" Who is _he_ and _why _is he _still_ here, Tameyoshi?" Aiko interrupted coldly, " Still straight forward aren't we Aiko?" Tameyoshi chuckled as she glared at him, " Well?" He sighed and leaned back in his chair before saying, " Yuko, this is my daughter, Aiko, this is Yuko, a _friend_ you could say."

" You have a new daughter!" He said awed, " No not literally, but somthing of the like."

" Hmmm." Aiko said as she stared cooly at Tameyoshi then stated, " Now, I have come to ask you if are in need of a kitsune heir."

Tameyoshi looked at her his eyes wide, then he blinked a few times, " Why is it you ask?" Aiko glared, " Ok, Ok. No need to be harsh Aiko. I believe it would be nice, but can you do such a thing?" Tameyoshi asked, they both forgot about Yuko at this point.

" Of course, do you not think so, _Father_?" Aiko's brow rose at the questionand her lips twiched upward in the lightest of movement, but Tameyoshi caught it. " Why of course not," he replied, his smirk growing. Aiko just rolled her eyes. Yuko stood about to say something but Aiko cut him off, " Well good. I'll be back before you know it."

Only the rushing of wind and a cool breeze brushing up against their skin was felt and herd... Aiko was gone, not even her scent was left. _' Shes getting very good at that.'_ Tameyoshi thought as he mostioned Yuko to follow him.

**XXX**

2 Days Later, Border of the Central Lands

There's too many Miroku! I don't even know where the leader with the jewel went!" shouted the huntress of her demon neko, letting lose her deadly weapon. They all were fighting at this point, even Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Seshomaru sensed demonic auras to late before they started fighting against some type of bears and wolf demons. A few of these demons carried jewel shards but Kikyo was to busy trying to stay alive to tell them where they were. Shippo and the young human girl-Rin- were hiding from danger.

" Inuyasha! Watch out!" a monk in purple robes yelled toward the half demon. " I got it monk! _You_ pay attention!" came the responce as blood was splattered across the monk's robes. " Damnit! Move Sesshomaru, your in my way! WINDSCAR!"

" Gee Inuyasha really cares about his brother, when we need him!" Sango mumbled as Miroku and her stood back-to-back. " There is no way in hell we can beat them! They just keep coming!" Sango yelled to Inuyasha, who was back-to-back with Sesshomaru, both covered in drying blood.

" KIKYO!" Inuyasha shouted in worry as he rushed to save her from a demon behind her, leaving Sesshomaru to fend for him self, though he could do it, he was slower than usual because he was wounded badly from a face off with a demon with about 5 jewel shards.

**XXX**

_' I smell blood, I smell Inuyasha and Shippo! Damn they must be fighting! Shit,'_ thought Aiko as she ran faster, hoping to get there before anyone died or anything. She changed so she was in her cat form as she jumped into the sky coming down in the center of the battle, _ ' I see jewel shards! And I see Shippo good he's safe, along with Rin.'_ Landing softly she looked around before making her right hand glow a firery, blood red, that then took shape of a whip ( like sesshy's but WAY better!).

2 moment later half the group of demons were gone, _ ' SHIT! Sesshomaru!'_ thought Aiko as she rushed forward to take a blow for Sesshomaru, every demon and group companion stopped to watch. Blood splattered across Sesshomaru as his eyes got wide, everyone's mouth dropped, but the demon with its plant- like whip through Aiko smiled. " So we meet again. And now your saving dogs? How saddening, Tigriss." The demon laughed as it injected poison into her body. The tenticle periced her abdomen but she gave no sign that it hurt, because it did not.

" Have you forgotten? Your poison does not affect this one, jiro." came the Tigriss's icy voice. Jiro frowned, " You always killed my fun. Now it is time to make you pay. Prepare to die slowly, Tigriss." He said as he rushed at her, Her eyes narrowed as she graped Sesshomaru's right wrist and moved faster than anything. " Wow." mumbled Sango as she stared in awe at the demoness.

Aiko smiled and said, " Die." She rushed forward with Sesshomaru and came up behind Jiro before snapping his neck with 3 fingers. She let go of Sesshoamru's wrist, not paying attention to him or any of the rest of the shard group as she said with an emotionless facade, " Leave all of you. If I see any of you again I will kill you. Tell all other demons that this group is to be left alone while in the Southern Lands."

All the demons stared then bowed, one saying, " Forgive us My lady we did not know you knew of these ones. Please forgive our insolence." Aiko's eyes flashed before she let her right hand twich again, they all turned and disappered. Sango's eyes were wide and her mouth was open as she tried to speak but Inuyasha beat her to it, " And who the hell are you! We didn't need your damn help wench!" Aiko ignored him until he moved toward her, her eyes flashed and he was sent into a tree by Kikyo, who had her bow ready to fire at her.

" Silence. You know me not, and you should be grateful I saved your lives. And Kikyo but your useless wepon down." Kikyo and Aiko were in a glaring contest until Kikyo bowed her head with her eyes closed once, Aiko did the same. " What is it you need?" Kikyo asked, everyone stared at her like she was crazy before she said, " She means us no harm, we may relax in her presence."

Kirara walked up to the tigriss, staring intently at her before she rubbed up against her. " What the hell!" Inuyasha screeched as he grabbed Tetsaiga (?) " Who the hell are you! What the hell you want!"

" Inuyasha, I believe Kikyo. She may be right, and it would be best to show her respect! She saved our lives!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha who said, " Whatever." Aiko and Sango satred at eachother for a while before Aiko smirked and said, " Don't trust me now do you Sango?"

Miroku's brows drew together at this, how did she know her name? Just as Inuyasha took one step toward the Tigriss, she said, " I am Aiko, the Blue Mooned Tigriss. I am also the heir to the Southern Lands, former heir to the Northern Lands, Inuyasha, Second son to the great dog demon Inutashio."

Sango blinked twice before she readied her boomerang to attack, but Miroku stopped her." Don't Sango, we don't even know if she is our ally or enemy." he whispered in her ear, she only nodded stiffly but watched Aiko's every move. Seshomaru stepped beside her asking, " Are you a creation from Naraku? Do you involve yourself with him?" Aiko looked at him then looked over to where the kids were before saying, " I do not."

" Why did you take that hit for Sesshomaru, Lady Tigriss?" Miroku asked politely Aiko looked at him then said, " It was a reaction, to say truth. Shippo... Rin, you may come." Rin poked her head out from the bush,then smiled and ran toward the Tigriss. " Lady Tigriss! I can do it now! I've practiced!"

Everyone was thinking the same thing, or along the lines of it anyway, '_Practice what? And since when do they know eachother? How?'_ Miroku, being the quick one, voiced his thoughts before the others...

" Lady Tigriss, how is it you know this young child, Rin?" The Tigriss looked him over, staring intently before answering, " She has miko powers." Miroku's brows drew together, then he turned his questioning gaze to Sesshomaru who was looking waringly-glaring- at Aiko.

Sesshomaru seemed to sense his question, " How is it she does? This Sesshomaru has never felt nor seen such power from her." Aiko's gaze now turned to Sesshomaru while everyone else's were on her, then she smirked lightly, " I gave some of mine to her. If I were to die unexpectedly, she would grow to the age of 16, as would Shippo. Therefore, both inheirting my powers."

Everyone was in shock while Sesshomaru's gaze turned icy. Inuyasha, deciding he had, had enough, charged at Aiko. Who moved to the right, still smirking. _' Damn her!'_ Inuyasha thought, charging again. Aiko stood her ground, waiting for the right moment. As soon as Inuyasha was arms length from her she moved forward and punched him in the gut then face... hard. Inuyasha flew back and broke 2 trees before he landed.

Aiko's smirk had faded, it was completely silence, even the forest. Then Aiko's cold voice broke through, " Get up Inuyasha and fight. Do not use anger to fuel you or I will kill you then bring you back to life. I assure you, it is not peaceful." Inuyasha glared before he got up and listened to exactly what she said, why? He had no idea but he felt like he could trust her.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide as he realised what she was doing. _' Shes teaching him to fight.'_ But before Sesshomaru could continue his thoughts Aiko's voice once again broke through. " You will all go through this. I am now going to be travling with you, the battle draws near and I WILL be there. This includes you _Sesshomaru_."

Sango glared at her but slowly put her weapon down before sitting down herself to watch, Miroku did the same. The 5 of them watched as Aiko and Inuyasha went back and forth. Inuyasha was as fast as his brother! He concetrated and took in everything Aiko said, doing exactly that. Soon enough it was sunset and Inuyasha was to the level that Aiko thought he should be at.

" Sesshomaru, we can either do yours at night, like now, I will train Miroku tomorrow. Your choice, but if you choose the later Sesshomaru, you will be last." Aiko said looking to the crescent moon.

Sesshomaru looked over to her and glared before stating, " I do not need training woman, do not bother." Now it was Aiko's turn to glare but before she could retort a male voice cut in, " I believe you should take up that offer Sesshomaru. She knows more than you do in the Dog Demon fighting techniques, ones you've never sen nor herd of. Most likely never will."

The figure stepped out of the shadows smiling lightly at Aiko, " Hello my daughter. I came to know my heir." His smile grew, while Sesshomaru was in shock before whispering...

**_" Tameyoshi..."_**

**XXX**

**So ppl wat ya think? And plz review I thank u all that do! And just so yall kno, I think i got someone to help me! Thanks for reading! Until next time!**

** Press**

** the**

** Purple**

** BUTTON!**


	3. Heart Or My Thoughts?

**Uncover Me... Day**

**ill blab later! Just R&R plz! ill write more and update faster the more i get reviews!**

**XXX**

_' Why... How? What is he doing here?'_ was the only thought that ran through his head as he stared at the man in front of him. What about this _heir_? And how did he know this Lady Tigriss?

Had Sesshomaru been anyone else he would have screamed in frustration, and maybe pull out his beautiful hair ( AN/just kidding, but u never know...). After Sesshomaru came out of his shock he heard the conversation going on between his father like figure and his supposed ' to be mate'...

" Didn't I tell you I'd bring him to _you_, Tameyoshi? Or are you just deaf?" came the cool voice of Aiko, who was frowning slightly at the kitsune lord. A smirk was her response, her frown deepened,

" Well, Tameyoshi?" She glared at him as Shippo looked curiously at the lord. Tameyoshi, feeling the kit's eyes on him, looked at him before smirking even wider and looking at Aiko. " Is he it, my daughter?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened once again at the new information, _' Shes...Daughter?'_ Aiko's glare hardened before she said coldly, " Yes, _father_. Is he not good enough for you?"

At this, Tameyoshi looked back over to the kit before stalking towards him, Shippo looked slightly scared but didn't - couldn't - move. But before the kitsune made it to the kit, Inuyasha had Tetsaiga (?) held in front of him and Shippo protectively. Tameyoshi had stopped, looking at Inuyasha with a blank stare, before he smiled and said, " Inuyasha, correct? Second son to the great Inutashio? It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my son. Seeing as," Tameyoshi sent a glare towards Sesshomaru, " Your _brother_, did not wish for me to see my _other_ son." Inuyasha looked shocked but recovered quickly saying,

" What do you want with us?" Inuyasha's muscle's tightened, ready to spring if needed be. Tameyoshi chuckled then said with longing, " You truly are your father's son, Inuyasha. I believe you are the one who resembles him so much. You need to come back home, become the heir to the Western Lands because knowing your brother, he will not mate. And it will take him centries to find someone worth his attention."

Sesshomaru was more than pissed now, Tameyoshi, his father like figure, thought his half-breeded half-brother, better than himself? This was outrageous! Sesshomaru once again regained his composure and glared at Tameyoshi who had a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to move him out of his way. Inuyasha growled in warning but the kitsune lord ignored it, once again going after Shippo.

Aiko, who had been watching was getting angry, no one, NO ONE, touched her pup without permission, now matter who it is. With a low growl Aiko rushed to the trembling kit and grapped him pulling him close to her chest, and growled a warning to Tameyoshi who looked shocked but then smirked.

" Still possessive, Aiko?" Aiko glared and pulled Shippo closer. Shippo looked up at her in surprise, she reminded him so much of... of, Kagome. With this thought Shippo started to cry softly, saying, " I miss, my mother, I miss... miss, Kagome!" Aiko looked at him in shock, while everyone,( Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Inuyasha) started to get depressed at their own thoughts of Kagome.

Aiko watched their reactions closely, before it dawned on her..._' They really remember...They still care...'_ Aiko became a blur before she appeared right in front of a startled Sango, and gently place Shippo there then turned, facing the forest, and walked toward it...

" Tameyoshi, stay away from the child until I get back." was all she said before she was swallowed up by the dark forest.

_' Why did her face show pain and sorrow when... the miko was brought up? And by our reactions?'_ molten colored eyes flashed with suspition as he stared at the disappering demoness.

**XXX**

' _Do they really still care? They...they were suppose to forget! Then it wouldn't hurt so much to know that I'll never be able to speak with them. Just because I'm no longer Kagome, I'm Aiko now, Heir to the Southern Lands. I'm not pure anymore, I've killed so many over the last month. What will they think of me if they knew? Only my human mother understands and I hardly see her anymore.'_

A light sigh excaped the Tigriss. She wanted to tell them but doubt was holding her back. She did all this to show Inuyasha she was her own person, not Kikyo. She became the one thing she was sworn to kill. She did it to prove the world of her exsistence, she did it to prove to herself she could survive. And she did.

Looking at the land below she sensed a presence, " What is it? Or do you plan to hide yourself all day?" Her face regained it's cold exterior as she kept her eyes towards the night's sky. A figure stepped out of the forest and turned her yellow eyes toward the Tigriss. " It's been awhile, Lady Tigriss. You protect Dog Demons now, do you? Inutashio's mutts to be exact."

The said demon hung in the air the next second, staring at the Tigriss's now crimson eyes. " Do not ever speak of them as though they are lowly. They could kill you before you could even think of screaming." With that Lady Tigriss dropped her on the ground harshly. The red recided, as BlueMooned questioned the demoness, " What is your buisness here, Suki?"

The said demon stood slowly wincing in pain before stating, " I came to see if the rumors were true. Are you now the heir to the Southern Lands? And will you take on the _prophecy_?" The last question made the BlueMoonedTigriss stiffen slightly, so slightly the other demoness did not catch it. She just answered with, " I am to become the Heir to the Southern Lands. As for the other question, I will no answer."

" But you are said to be with Sesshomaru, And the prophecy says you may go with either brother. But it also tells that going with Sesshomaru means the child will be stronger than any being besides you and Sesshomaru. His power and knowledge will grow to new hights. And it clearly says if you don't choose this way you will die. Which will you take, Aiko?"

No response was given, and Suki turned and started to walk back into the forest, '_You will choose death won't you, Lady Tigriss? You refuse to be used... I envy the human in you. Farewell then, BlueMoonedTigriss.'_

_' She is right, What path? I do not want to be used for power... again'_ Was her last thought as she made her way back to Tameyoshi and the others.

**XXX**

Yeah i kno i haven't wrote in a while but things came up. and i know it's short i promise to TRY and make the next one longer, ok! So don't get mad at me! Oh, yeah... U ppl need to start reviewing or Im stoping this story. I mean i do like you ppl who do review but i want to hear everybody's opinon on my story. So please try to review, or dont read. So R&R! Till next chappie, By ppl! Thanks for reading!

-BlueMoonedTigriss


	4. The Secret Talk Part:1

**Uncover Me... Day**

**( AN/) Disclaimer: Nope, Inuyasha aint mine.**

**I am SOOO sorry 4 the long wait but my personal life is starting to get in the way, also skool. But i get out in a few days! YAY! Then i'll have PLENTY of time to update, after relaxing of course! Hehe, well i'll shut up now. On with my story, and dont forget to review!**

**XXX**

Amber and silver eyes glowed brightly in the dark forest as the Tigriss walked on towards her new companions. Her face was emotionless as she quietly stepped into the camp, they were all asleep, but one. The Eldest Son to the Inutashio. He did not notice her presence, at least not yet. His molten colored orbs were closed at the moment. Molten met silver and amber, he sensed her. They stared at one another for sometime before the Tigriss asked, " Where is Tameyoshi and the kit?" At first the stotic lord didn't answer, but he turned his head to the moon and stated, " Lord Tameyoshi took him. He said he would be back by sunrise." Aiko's eyes narrowed and her hand twitched. '_Did I not tell him to stay away from the child until I got back! '_

Instead of showing this anger, she asked, " Did he go willingly?" The lord looked at her from the corner of his eye, " Yes." This made the Tigriss relax, a little. She nodded her head slightly, and started to walk to the hill. She slowed to a stop and looked around feeling for any demons, there were none. She sat on the damp grass and let the wind play with her black and silver strands. As it played with her hair she started to meditate, not noticing the cool gaze of the demon lord.

The black of the Tigriss's hair reminded him of the miko, _Kagome_. Now he realized he never got to understand the feelings _she_ had given him. To have _her_ explain it to him as she use to. He wanted to understand them. These feelings of respect and posessiveness. His molten orbs flashed and narrowed, how could _she leave_ him in the dark? He hated not knowing things, it was _dangerous_ at times.

This could be one of those times. But the feeling that _she_ was still on this earth given him one emotion he remembered, _hope_. He inwardly huffed at himself. _Such a disgrace, just as the hanyou._

All the while the Tigriss was thinking over everyone's reaction, including the demon lord. The other her, Kagome. The human blood that flowed through her veins had, had growing feelings for the demon. But he didn't need know that now, it was of no importance. Man, she really was starting to sound like him! She smiled a small smile,' _No wonder Michiko and the other lords want me with him, I'm arrogant. Ironic.'_

The Tigriss stood and walked over to a tree and fell into a light sleep. '_It's been a long time...'_ she thought.

**XXX**

It's been 2 weeks and everyone was up to level besides the demon lord, but he doesn't count. At the moment they were traveling to the East for jewel shards. The Tigriss left more frequently, and the others noticed a certain hanyou's attachment to the feline. Tameyoushi had left them a while back but still visted to take Shippo back to the Northern lands so the kit would know his lands.

It had been made as a deal between the Northern lord and Inuyasha. Shippo was already heir to the North and had agreed to it himself. The Tigriss, at the moment, was gone again and the silver haired hanyou grouchy once again. While Shippo was also gone, it was really quiet besides the humming and singing from the human gril named Rin. She too was close to the Tigriss.

The infamous monk, Miroku was thinking about the Tigriss and her behavior, he noticed it was almost as if she took Kagome's place in their group. He sighed loud enough to where the demon slayer looked at him in question. He shook his head mouthing, " It's nothing." She whispered to him, " You're thinking about her too, huh?"

Wide eyes stared at her. She smiled sadly. Inuyasha, who was in the front leading, heard what the slayer said and knew whom she was talking about... _Kagome._ He too sighed, he missed her just as much or maybe even more so than they did. Inuyasha was aware of his attachment to the Tigriss, but she was _different_ than other demons. She was like his older brother, yes, but she also was kind. He could see it.

She treated him with respect. Something he wasn't used too. He couldn't help but become attached. The sun was setting when Inuyasha finally said. " We'll stop here for tonight." Everyone sighed contently and set up camp.

Just as the sun was going to disappear a calm, strong voice startled the group. " It seems he's getting better, Inuyasha. I kept my part of the deal once again."

The said hanyou's eyes opened and locked on to the figure. " Yeah, whatever. Where's the brat, Tameyoushi?" Everyone relaxed. " Right here, asleep. And my son has a name, Inuyasha. It is not brat either." Rin giggled quietly at Inuyasha. He sent a glare her way, one she ignored. When Inuyasha huffed at her, everyone started to laugh. Except the stotic demon lord of course.

**XXX**

" Sesshomaru." A silent sigh was here throughout the now silent camp. The break of wood in the blazing fire was his answer. " Damnit Sesshomaru, I know you heard me. Come I... We need to talk." With that said, and the silver haired hanyou's eyes closed, he walked into the dark forest. He stopped short when he heard no footsteps, he looked over his shoulder. " And what do you need to say half-breed."

A velvet, calm voice spoke, before motlen gold eyes shone brightly in the dark of the night. The glow from the herth made the demon lord's eyes more piercing. The rise and fall of his half-brother's shoulders, along with the release of breath was his answer. His half-brother continued walking into the forest. Had he not been Sesshomaru, he would have rolled his eyes and sighed as loud as possible.

Rising from his place beneath a tree, he closed his eyes, the only sign of his irritation. Placing his indifferent mask, he followed his half-brother stench through the forest. He'll listen to the hanyou's ranting, he was curious. After all he _is_ a Inu-Demon. And who says inu's can't be curious?

**XXX**

Ok, ok no excuses. But i PROMISE to TRY and write the next few chapters to make it up to u guys! Truly I AM sorry! Gomen, Gomen, GOMEN! And if i dont update soon enough for u guys,( give me reasonable time!) bug me, flame he watever, but that will help me update. Ok, talk to u guys later. And thanx to **sesshysgurl809 **I updated! Remeber to thank her. Thanx again sessysgurl809!


	5. The Secret Talk Part:2 Youkai Crescent?

**Uncover Me... Day**

**_Disclaimer_: Nope. I don't own 'em. Don't laugh at _me_. Because... they ain't _your's_ either!**

**AN: Yes, I'm back. My muse kinda ditch me but i beat it with a club and it came crying back with loads of ideas, so now I'm going to try and update as much as possible before skool starts again. And i also wanted to apologize about my spelling and grammer mistakes(though they are getting a little better. hehe). I know some of you HATE spelling and grammer mistakes but forgive me. I enjoy writing and reading more than anything else and my fingers aren't as fast as my brain yet, so you get the picture ( hopefully... sweat drops). I'm gonna shut up now... enjoy!**

**XXX**

The forest was silent beside the natural wind and chrips of birds. Light footsteps were silent, as though not to disturb the calm forest. The glowing orb in the sky once again made it's decent for slumber. A lone figure walked an empty path to a certain location. From afar the figure looked human, but up close you could see one red stripe on the left cheek and two black stripes outlined in silver on the other, the sign of a demon. But the closer you got you could see the figure was a woman, a demoness.

She was dressed in black. Black pants (don't know the japanese name for pants and shirt, hehe.) that fluffed out to the ankles along with black boots, designs of an silvery-white inu adorned her right leg. She wore a shirt that came a little below her breasts, showing her flat but muscled stomach. On her left side, a little to the right of her hip stood two crescent moons, one was black, the other red. These markings, however, faded when the demoness came upon a hill over looking a camp. All humans and demons were fast asleep, but the demoness noticed two of the group not present. ( sorry 'bout her attire part, im not good but i wanted to try it out.)

The demoness narrowed her eyes, _' Now where did they get to?'_ The demoness sat down on the hill letting her right leg dangle over the edge while her left leg bent so she could rest her arm upon it. Her gaze then turned away from the camp and over to the land before her. Closing her icy blue eyes with silver and gold etched in them, the wind caressed her midnight blue and silver locks as she relaxed.

**XXX**

Silver white locks danced with the wind, white neko like ears twitched at sounds, and amber eyes glowed in the dark as the over looked the cloudy abiss below him. So tempting. He could just take a few steps and fall into the abiss, forgeting about everything. But he did not, he had promises to keep, a journey to finish, people to protect. A sigh once again excaped him.

But before he continued his thoughts a familar icy voice met his sensitive hanyou ears... " Speak. you are wasting my time with your useless ranting." A knowing smirk snuck on the hanyou's face, " Always so bitchy, huh brother?" His ears were met with silence, and his smirk grew.

Turning, the figure in red faced the stotic demon lord known as his brother. The smirk left his face, replaced by a serious one as he questioned, " Did you feel something for her, Sesshomaru?" The shock on his older brother's face quickly vanished as the icy exterior set in place again, " Is that what you wished to speak with me about? You know as well as I, I do not care for any _human_, Inuyasha."

Anger quickly rose in the silver-haired hanyou, " Don't give me that crap, Sesshomaru! You know she wasn't just any human, so stop acting like she is!" Sesshomaru remained impassive, Inuyasha once again turned his back on his older brother, the one person that had no heart, the one person who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. The one person who didn't know how to feel.

Slowly Inuyasha's anger disappeared and his brother's voice reached him, " Half-breed, she wasn't any different -" His sentence was cut short as Inuyasha interrupted him, " Then why was it _you _who screamed her name in pain! Why was it _you_ who had shown emotion?" Inuyasha's hand became a fist, and blood began to drip from his hand as his nails dug into his skin. His hanyou ears drooped, his head lowered and his voice became a whisper as he said, " Why was it _you_, brother... that _cared_ for_ Kagome_ that night?"

His jaw tighten as he heard her name from his brother's mouth and he narrowed his eyes at him. No, he didn't care, he wouldn't! He couldn't. She was pure and he tainted. She was a human, and he a demon. They were not ment to be. Still he remained silent, there was nothing he could say because for once... his brother was right.

" It's not fair, Sesshomaru." His brother lifted his head and faced him again, Sesshomaru saw tears for once in his life, he saw his brother crying. Over a mortal. A human girl. How is it so easy for his brother and his father to show emotion for a human? He didn't understand.

" Damnit Sesshomaru! If only you noticed! If only you would have opened to her... you would've understand, she gave you something, right under your damn nose! Something I've wanted!" Inuyasha stared straight at his brother, tears falling down his cheeks. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowned more. What is he talking about?

A sad smile was on Inuyasha's face, he let out a small emotionless laugh, " Should have heard what she said, dear brother. What Kagome told me." Sesshomaru froze in place again at her name. " Don't you get it Sesshomaru? No matter if Kagome was human or not, no matter if you are demon or not, she..." His voice grew thick with emotion as he continued, " Kagome didn't understand the emotions she felt with_ you_. She felt something,Sesshomaru! About you of **ALL** people in the world! I told her that you wouldn't _care_ because of the bastard you are. I told her that it ment _nothing_, I told Kagome that you wouldn't care nor acknowledge it because _you didn't know how to_."

Sesshomaru's exterior faultered at his brother's words, he knew he wasn't lieing. The demon lord waited in silence for him to continue. " And do you want to know what she did?" Inuyasha's sad smile grew, " She smiled, Sesshomaru. She smiled at me and said, 'I know. But that won't stop me from trying.' Do you have any idea how much it hurt me because I knew how you were going to take it? Do you! No you don't! So don't you dare stand there and tell me she ment nothing to you, that she was just another human! But tell me this... did you... do you feel something toward her?"

Still he said nothing. His face once again impassive. Inuyasha shook his head at his brother, how the hell can he be so stupid? So uncaring! Inuyasha gave his older brother a cold stare and a blank face just like his, his voice colder than his brother's had ever been... " I can understand now. Why Father gave you that look. _The look of disappointment_." Inuyasha brushed passed his brother in silence, leaving a shocked Sesshomaru behind. The dark forest swallowed his form. '_The look of disappointment...'_ Rang in his ears. The last time he talked to his Father flashed before his eyes... " _Sesshomaru, is there anything you want to protect? _" The time when Inuyasha fought Takemaru also flashed before his eyes...

_" Is that all of your power?" " Don't be surprised by this little power." " It's impossible for demons to have this power." " You are wrong I'm just half demon." _His brother had said, but what he said next surprised him more... _" Limitless desire is stronger than any living thing. That's human. How would I, with human blood, give up? And if I find something that I want to protect among human, this power will become many times greater!" _

His molten colored eyes widened. _' Is that why Father didn't give me Sou'unga and Tetsaiga? Because I wanted to protect no one, and nothing?' _(did i spell the swords names right?)

**XXX**

A familar scent, that was carried with the wind, reached her sensitive nose. She opened her eyes to the vast view before her, standing. _' He is alone...'_ In the blink of an eye she was gone, running toward the demon lord. As she reached her destination, a figure in white was in her sight, she smirked. _' Let's give a little surprise since it's not often a powerful demon lord isn't on alert..._'

Her eyes flashed from icy blue to gold, before she used her neko skills to seek into a good position quietly. She dashed at him from the front, no demon nor human could have seen her. The Tigriss landed on a very surprised demon lord, who was wearing a shocked face. Her face was blank and her eyes showed she ment death. Her left hand held him down, while both of her legs were on both side of his waist. Her left leg bent up on the tip of her toes while her right leg was on her knee. She had her right hand glowing with poison as Sesshomaru's does.

Sesshomaru was as stiff a board, and still in shock, not realsing it was his companion. A few moments passed before she couldn't hold it anymore. She started laughing. In between breaths she panted, " The, look... on your face was hilarious!" Sesshomaru blinked twice before he realised who it was, his eyes narrowed, which only served to make her laugh harder.

He had never seen her so... _childish_. She was always much like himself at all times. It was like she was a different person. Slowly he realised the position they were in, she was straddling him. Her laughing became giggles until it disappeared all together. When he looked at her the mirth was still dancing in her eyes, though her face was blank again. Silence hung thick between them, both searching eachother's eyes. They stayed in that position for sometime before he rose an eyebrow and stated, " Are you going to sit there all day." She didn't move.

His eyes narrowed in warning. She finally answered with, " Are you going to let me train you yet?" She too rose an eyebrow. If possible his eyes narrowed even more. At last he said, " No."

Now it was her turn to narrow her eyes, " Fine." With that, she got off of him. He too got up. Her back was turned to him, _' Does she trust me so much as to turn her back to me? Or does she not see me as a threat?'_ With that thought in mind his anger rose in the slightest, and his face still blank. An evil smirk too found his face, _' My turn...'_ Was all he thought before attacking her with his claws.

Moments later silence was once again the in the forest. Sesshomaru's wrist was caught before he could hit her... with her own hand. His had dripped poison but it did not eat away at her skin. Shock was again on his face, how...? Her face was blank as she stared at him, " Don't you understand, yet?" she questioned. As she let go of his wrist turning away from him again. He appeared in front of her again, staring straight at her. " Why didn't my poison burn your skin." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her. She held his gaze. " It does not affect me because I placed a spell. My power over rides yours."

_' Then why has she not killed me yet? Why is she choosing to train this Sesshomaru and not kill me?' _He thought before stating " There is something your not tell this Sesshomaru." She looked at him. She closed her eyes letting out a small sigh. " Your right. I'm not." '_I cannot believe I just said that! Shit! I might give away who i really am!'_ She thought her face still blank.

" Explain." He demanded. " I cannot." Her midnight blue tresses danced with his silvery ones. Icy blue met molten gold. _' Her eyes... they are so familar. Could it be... No! She is dead. But Kikyo, Kagome's incarnation, would be of flesh and blood... yet she is not.'_

_' Damn these emotions, damn him! Argghh! Well let's at least make this last so it'll make this emotions go away for a bit.'_ The Tigriss thought as she took his wrist and ran, before the demon lord could say anything.

He could have swore they were flying, he has never gone this fast in his entire life! And she was only running. '_How is it she can go so fast? This Sesshomaru would never be able to catch her.'_ Before he continued his thoughts he waa pulles into the air as she jumped, and still she held onto his left wrist with her right hand. He looked at her, studing her features. She was beautiful, though her markings were strange. He had never seen such.

The more he kept his eyes on her the more he noticed they were changing slightly, and he noticed she was glowing... _' Much like Kagome did that night she gave me my arm back...'_ They landed softly, and he looked around at the clearing.

Crickets chirpped loudly and the wind blew in a soothing way, a little ways away from them was a waterfall that almost seemed silent. But to the left of them it looked to be the God tree. Somehow he could tell it wasn't, the aura it radiated was demonic and pure at the same time. The Tigriss walked forward, aways from himself, stopped and waited. For what? He didn't know, but before he could voice his thoughts the area in front of her simmered, then finally fell... _' A barrier?'_

In front of Aiko was a enormus wooden gate and slowly it creaked open and two figures appeared ontop of either side of the gate. " It is the Blue Mooned Tigriss!" One of them called the other narrowed his eyes, " Are ye sure?" The one who spoke jumped from the gate in front of the Tigriss. He waited.

She glowed the same color as before and he looked to her left hip. Then he bowed and called out to the other, " It is the Blue Mooned Tigriss, Akira!" The other demon nodded. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as she started to walk in, leaving him there.

When he looked inside the gate his eyes widened, " Welcome to the Youkai Crescent. We have been expecting you." A figure walked out of the gate, a woman. " I am Akira. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

**XXX**

**TBC...**


End file.
